


Daughter of the Blue Moon

by Nightsong (Katarina_Silversong)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/pseuds/Nightsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't supposed to exist. There was no possible way that she could. A born werewolf was practically unheard of, but a werewolf from a background of absolutely no creature lineage? Simply impossible!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of the Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beneath the Egyptian Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142829) by sallydanz13. 



Being born on the Blue Moon has effects on magical beings and creatures, enhancing abilities, occasionally granting extra ones. But it had never, _not once_ , changed a magical being's race. That is, until the birth of Onyx Gale Roxanne Rainsford. She changed everything. But she was alone.  
All through her years at Hogwarts, she would see the other girls giggling about boys or stressing about exams, when she was stressing about something completely different: _When the next full moon was coming? When would everyone be asleep so she could go for her run around the grounds? What excuse would she use on the full moon this month?_  
It wasn't until her last year of Hogwarts did she realized that the common room was never fully empty when she left for her runs. She had always noticed him. How could she not? He was everyone's favourite — Bill Weasley — considering he was Prefect, then Head Boy. He was top of every class they took, and as far as she knew, he had never given her a second glance after their Sorting. But when she left for her runs, he was practically invisible.  
He was always stayed up late studying, and had noticed her slipping out after curfew in that time. At first, he didn't really care, but he noticed as it got more and more frequent, and that she occasionally had wounds in the morning. He grew more concerned, and thought she was hurting herself. He was correct, in a way — she _was_ hurting herself — but incorrect in the sense that she did not _mean_ to cause herself injuries.  
As they continued through Hogwarts, he continued to keep an eye on her, making sure she didn't know. And she never did, at least, she never figured it out. He never once said a thing when he became Prefect, and he never said a thing to McGonagall or Dumbledore. What he didn't know, was that the teachers knew. Onyx had permission to leave the school at night, due to her condition.  
When they entered their seventh year, he found that he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to confront her once and for all. But, would it change anything for this rarity, this daughter of the Blue Moon?


End file.
